Part of Your World
by Ocarina-of-Toothless
Summary: Four giggly fan girls find themselves in the world of Berk where they find new friends and emotions and uncover forbidden secrets... HiccupXOC... But which OC?
1. Chapter 1

This FanFiction was inspired by the stories 'Sticks and stones' by Wannabe Viking and 'HTTYD Night in the Twilight sky' by starwatcher, thus the mention of said stories below.  
Please don't hate in the comments, constructive criticism is welcome because I want to improve my writing so one day I might become a fully fledged writer.

Here are the character descriptions for my OCs:  
Name: Freya  
Hair: blonde with natural multi tone light brown always kept up in high ponytail  
Eyes: Blue  
Personality: Random, funny and she hates PE  
Catchphrase: Alfie's Nan

Name: Hope  
Hair: shoulder length dyed strawberry blond hair  
Eyes: blue  
Personality: She can be quiet but is very random and funny sometimes, she hates PE also  
Catchphrase: Unknown

Name: Keris  
Hair: shoulder length dark brown with dyed blond streaks  
Eyes: blue  
Personality: Random and funny, quite outgoing  
Catchphrase: JOSH!/ Your mum!

Name: Ellie  
Hair: shoulder blade length dark brown  
Eyes: blue with glasses  
Personality: Dangerously random, socially awkward sometimes and can randomly say something funny that makes people laugh. Phobia of wasps bees and hornets  
Catchphrase: Too tired/I miss my laptop! / -insert quote here-

Chapter One

I smiled to myself as the credits of 'How to train your Dragon' rolled across the screen of my laptop, I picked up my mobile and called Freya  
"You have reached the famous Freya"  
I was sat at my desk in my room  
"Do you guys want to come over tomorrow? I'm dying of boredom" I could almost hear her smile as she agreed to tell the others.  
I hung up and pulled out a sheet of paper and attempted to draw Toothless and Hiccup, they didn't look as good as I would of hoped but it was better than some of my other attempts and I had just finished colouring it in when there was a knock at the door, stifling a yawn I padded over to open my bedroom door  
"Get ready for bed" I nodded  
"Can me, Hope, Freya and Keris go camping tomorrow?" My mum considered for a moment before answering  
"Fine, but in the woods behind our house." I rolled my eyes  
"Ok" I began shutting the door  
"ONLY the forest, alright?" I sighed  
"I promise" I shut the door and uncrossed my fingers I flopped onto the bed and grabbed my blackberry  
'We r allowed to camp out tomorrow nite' I messaged to Keris, I knew they would all be at her house, I wasn't there because I lived a good 45 minute walk away  
'K, where r we going 2 camp?'  
'Mum said 2 stay in the forest near my house'  
'So then I take it we r going somewhere ridiculously far away' I smiled  
'Yep'  
'*Groan*'  
'It'll b fun! I'll bring a DVD player and we can watch HTTYD!'  
'LOL that'll convince the others, nite nite'  
'nite' I put my phone under my pillow and plugged myself into my iPod and started re reading 'Some ones got a case of the hiccups' soon enough I finished it and moved onto the discontinued sequel, I really wanted Wannabe Viking to finish it (HINT HINT) I finished that and went to sleep.

-Dream-

I was flying through the air and wind was in my hair, I tucked in my wings and I plummeted, just before I hit the ocean I opened my wings and I skimmed the water, I changed direction and flew towards a familiar place, Berk.  
I landed in the centre of the village and everyone stared at me, Hiccup came out of his house and ran towards me  
"Ellie!" he grinned and hugged me, then pulled away he leant in-

-Dream-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my fist onto my alarm and lifted my head from my pillow I checked the time, 9:00. The others were coming round at 1:00. I groaned and face palmed, then dragged myself out of bed and got a shower. I blow dried my hair and wrote a checklist for the things I needed on the notes on my blackberry  
You will need:  
Clothes  
Swimsuit  
Underwear  
Toiletries  
Stuffed toy  
Sweets  
Any other essentials.  
We will be going for two nights

I then forwarded it to the others and flopped down on my bed.  
I turned on my iPod: 10:05 I logged onto FanFiction  
"Ugh, 'Night in the twilight sky' hasn't been updated!" (HINT HINT) I reread it before going onto YouTube and watching the latest jennamarbles.  
That lead me to 10:40 it was then that I realised that I hadn't had breakfast, I ran down stairs and made toast, when it popped I drowned it with chocolate spread. I chomped away while reading FanFiction and watching the odd JiMel video, I checked the time, 11:10 I walked back upstairs again and did my make up:  
Foundation  
Dark brown eye shadow  
Loads of mascara, and lip-gloss. I re-watched HTTYD and straightened my hair; I put on my turtle earrings and my panda necklace before writing an account of the day before in the little notebook with my name on it. 12:00 I packed my stuff and collapsed onto my sofa to watch Friends until mine arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

With one final whack the peg went into the ground, I looked up to see Hope jumping up and down on top of a peg in an attempt to get it into the ground, and the other two in fits of laughter.

I smiled and walked over I shoved her off the peg and attacked it with the mallet before surveying our tent; it was a tepee, big enough to fit 6 people.

We had set up camp in a beautiful clearing overlooking a lake, we had never seen this place before and we were sure no one else did either, we had fought through over grown plants to get here but in the end it was worth it because the lake was perfectly clean and perfect for swimming in and it had a perfect view if the sky above which would give us a perfect view of the stars.

We all went inside and set up the interior.

Sleeping bags all facing one side of the tent, on the bed-free space we put all our sweets and when we were done they all looked at me, I made a fake solemn face and pulled out a DVD player and placed it in the empty space before pulling out the 'How to Train Your Dragon' DVD, Keris pretended to worship it while Hope and Freya pretended to wipe their eyes. I put the DVD in the player and we all started to fake cry with happiness.  
"It's so... BEAUTIFUL!" whispered Hope.  
"It's more awesome than a turtle!" Fake sobbed Freya.  
"I'm blinded by its sexiness!" screamed Keris.  
"AMEN!" I finished with a broad smile we all went outside and made a campfire  
"I wish we had marshmallows" sighed Freya once it had gotten dark  
"Your wish is my command!" Keris whipped out a massive packet of marshmallows and brandished it in front of our faces.  
"Oh Thor, I love you!" squealed me, Freya and Hope at the same time. Keris grinned and we began to roast marshmallows over the fire.  
"Ok, who out of HTTYD would you meet and what would you do if you met them?" I asked.  
"I would meet the twins and I would glom them both at once!" grinned Hope.  
"I would meet Astrid-" began Keris.  
"WHAT?!"

She smirked.

"And I would punch her!"

We all burst out laughing.

"I would meet Fishlegs and I would start the Fclub!" squealed Freya

"Well I would meet Hiccup and I would ask him to go for a ride on Toothless in the middle of the night" I sighed dreamily. Freya threw a marshmallow at me  
"He's mine!" we started fake wrestling until I threw her into the lake, we all laughed at her but then got her a blanket and we all snuggled up inside the tent to watch HTTYD while gorging ourselves on sweets and coke. It was late when we settled down to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by a scream  
"Who in Odin's name are you?!"

* * *

There was a girl about a year or two younger than us in our tent, she had short brown hair and dark brown eyes she looked familiar, like she resembled someone I knew very well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" everyone screamed.  
"Who are you?" everyone asked.  
"Who am I? Who are you?" we all asked in unison.  
"Ummm... Hi? I'm Rheanne" introduced the girl. She offered me her hand to shake; I took it gingerly.  
"Why are you in our tent?" Hope asked nervously.  
"What are YOU doing in our forest?" she retorted.  
"YOUR forest?" said Freya.  
"Who is OUR?" questioned Keris.  
"You still haven't answered Hopes question" I shot at her.  
"I was wondering what this thing" she gestured around at our tent  
"is" we all stared at her.  
"It's a tent, you stay in it" her face filled with comprehension.  
"Like a house?" ok this is weird.  
"No, like for travelling, if you go somewhere you take it with you and when you go to sleep you set it up and sleep in it, BUT that's not the point"  
"YEAH! What made you think you had the right to come in here?" the girl puffed herself up importantly and smiled.  
"MY father is the Chieftain of the WHOLE village, he owns the forest!" since when was there a village in the forest?  
"Uh, OK we're gonna go home now" Keris frowned as she spoke.  
"OH! Is there another tribe on the Island?" I shot my head up.  
"TRIBE?!" Me and Hope spoke simultaneously.  
"ISLAND?!" screamed Keris and Freya.  
"Uh, yeah! BERK?"

* * *

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I'd like to thank Daughterofthesea1 for following my story and XxstarwatcherxX and Saphireabrightscale for favouriting and following me and my story, it means a lot 3

Third Chapter. OMG! *lets off fireworks* YAY! Virtual cookies to you for reading this!

* * *

Chapter Three

"WHAT?!" I screamed Hope was sputtering incomprehensibly, Freya was speechless and Keris was hyperventilating  
"Uh..." Rheanne looked confused by our reactions,  
"You're kidding, right?" she shook her head and just stared at us.  
"I think you had better come with me." We all looked at each other uncertainly.  
"Ummm... Hang on a second" I said and I crawled out of the tent, we were in a different clearing altogether. I screamed.  
"What?" Hope, Freya and Keris climbed out after me.  
"She wasn't kidding then" whispered Freya. I shook my head.  
"Rheanne!" a familiar voice called  
"Oh Thor," I heard Rheanne yelp a black shadow flew over our heads and landed in our clearing, we all screamed, startling Hiccup.  
"Toothless!" shouted Keris; she made to run towards Toothless.  
"No!" I grabbed her and pulled her back towards the group.  
"He might be dangerous" They were all staring at me in surprise.  
"Remember what happened with Astrid?" I whispered to them, the nodded fervently Hiccup suddenly spoke  
"How do you know about Astrid?" We all looked at each other and Hope pulled a face.  
"Ugh, let me explain."

* * *

"Wow," whispered Hiccup, while I had explained the situation, he had listened quietly, nodding every now and then, and asking a few questions,  
"You guys had better come back to Berk with us, we have a house. Specially for guests, you can stay there  
"Thank you so much," I thanked him, he looked over at Rheanne, she nodded and whistled  
"Toothy!" a bright blue Nadder with abnormally large teeth came zooming into the clearing three of us got on each dragon and we zoomed off to Berk, the ride was over so quickly I didn't have time to enjoy it properly.  
We landed outside the Mead hall, we dismounted and went inside, we nearly fainted, the whole cast of HTTYD was here, even *shudder* Mildew. Hiccup and Rheanne escorted us over to Stoick  
"Who are these people?" boomed Stoick  
"Strangers father" muttered Rheanne, wait, she was Hiccups sister?  
"They have nowhere to go, should they stay in the guest house?" Hiccup looked like he was scared that his dad would say no.  
"Hmmmmm, fine. But only because they have nowhere to go" They both nodded and we were led to the guest house.


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't thank you enough," Freya repeated. I nudged her.  
"Freya, that's the millionth time you've said that." She merely shrugged.  
"Well, here we are. There are four rooms so you can decide which one you all want."  
"Thanks."

Hiccup and Rheanne left, leaving us to our temporary home. We all looked at each other before charging into the house to pick rooms.

"Well, I guess we are all happy with our rooms." We were in the living room of the house, I had a room that had a theme of the sun, Hope had the moon, Freya had stars and Keris had the earth.  
"I'm hungry." Hope rolled her eyes.  
"You're always hungry." I threw a pillow at her.  
"Ow!" Hope pushed the pillow of her  
"That pillow was boiling!" Everyone looked at me.  
"What? I didn't do anything!"  
We walked back outside and went into the Mead hall to find Rheanne and Hiccup sat at a table waiting for us.  
"Everyone got a room?"  
"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"What's with the whole outer-space theme in the house?" Rheanne cut Hiccup off before he could answer.  
"Well there was this lady, before we were born and she was the Princess of the Sun, she used to live in that house." I sat in stunned silence, as did the others.  
"What happened to her?" Hiccup grimaced  
"Vanished, without a trace. That's why Berk is so cold now, Berk is the only village cold enough for the Princess of the Sun to live in. Any other place would be set on fire" Keris glanced out of the window  
"Seems sunny enough to me" Hiccup shrugged  
"That's probably as warm as its going to get" I bit my lip and frowned at the table, we hadn't brought warm clothes, and no-one knew how long we were going to be here. Rheanne seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I'm sure the seamstress could make you some clothes if you asked her" I smiled at the pair of them, they barely knew us yet they were being so kind.  
All of a sudden I realised something.  
"Princess of the Sun... I have the Sun themed room" Hiccup smiled at me  
"Better keep it tidy then, to show respect for the Princess" I smiled back before going off to get some food

* * *

"Mwis fis grilliant!" exclaimed Keris, with a very full mouth, may I add. Freya made a face and flicked some food off her arm.  
"Slow down, you might choke." But Hope's argument went unnoticed as Keris and I just continued to shovel down our food  
"Wow... Don't you eat where your from?" I swallowed my mouthful and looked up to see Rheanne gaping at me and Keris.  
"They do. It's just this food is epic!" Rheanne face went blank, not understanding the use of the word 'epic'.  
"Huh?" I face-palmed, of course, it was, what the 10th century? They wouldn't know about half the stuff we did.  
"It's just another was of saying amazing" Rheanne smiled, thanked us for the compliment and bounced over to tell Hiccup about the new word she had learned. I yawned and stretched.  
"I think I'll go to bed."  
When I flopped down on the bed, instant sleep over whelmed me and the noise of the others laughing as clattering about loudly, didn't disturb me.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, my laptop broke. I think I might try what '_wannabeviking'_ did, where she kidnapped a character... i discovered rise of the guardians which will come out soon, so maybe i could use Jack Frost... *strokes mustache thoughtfully* but for know i just need to focus on the updates *.*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am so sorry for the late update!

* * *

I stretched and sat up, sunlight was streaming through the window and the baby Gronckle was flying around the room. As it saw I was awake it flew over and landed in my lap.  
"I should think of a name for you." I scratched it absentmindedly as I thought. It was a girl and green.  
"Hmmm... Emerald?" The Grockle nodded and fluttered its wings. I laughed and put it back onto its bed. It sat and watched me, as I got ready I sang.

"Good morning sunshine, I hope that you're well  
Honey I missed you, last night when night fell  
You should know, sunshine, you brighten my day  
The world gets so dark, love, when you go away

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder  
But I can't help but wonder

If the darkness came tomorrow,  
Could I keep you in my mind?  
Where you rise, I'll gladly follow,  
Just one more chance  
To stand in your light

Good morning sunshine, I'm glad you're still here  
My darling it's hard when my friends can't be near  
Till I can be there to show them I'm true  
I hope what they're seeing is as bright as you

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder  
But I can't help but wonder

If the darkness came tomorrow,  
Could I keep you in my mind?  
Where you rise, I'll gladly follow-" the door opened, I looked up from brushing my hair and smiled.  
"Hey Rheanne." Rheanne smiled back and sat on my bed.  
"Hi." I went over and sat next to her.  
"So,"  
"I came to tell you that we are all going to see Gothi, about how to get you guys home." I nodded at looked at Emerald.  
"You're a very good singer." I blushed, bright red.  
"No I'm not; I just really like that song. It's by Alex Day. He's amazing and he's part of my favorite band and he's really funny."  
"I think your lying about you singing. If you're still here next Sunday you should sing at the feast!"  
"Deal." I hoped we had found a way home by then. Rheanne got up to leave.  
"Hey, when I leave, could you see about Meatlug adopting Emerald?"  
"Oh, you named it?"  
I nodded.  
"I'll try, but I don't know, seeing as she'll only ever grow to be about this big" she measured about 3 feet with her hands before leaving. Emerald crooned and settled in my lap  
"If I can't find a good home for you, you're coming with me". Emerald crooned and nuzzled my hand, I smiled, picked her up and went downstairs for breakfast

* * *

Gothi drew some signs in the sand with her stick  
"What's she saying?" Hiccup shushed me as Gobber deciphered her writing  
"She says she needs some time to figure out a way, about two or three more weeks  
"So, were stuck here" Hiccup, Rheanne, Gobber and Gothi all looked offended "I didn't mean it like that!"  
"It's fine, I know you must miss your family" I nodded, I did miss them, even my annoying younger brother Freya, Hope and Keris all seemed to be thinking something along those lines, I turned back to Gobber, Hiccup and Rheanne  
"I guess we could stay until we find a way back"

* * *

We were all sat in the living room of our house  
"FEEL MY WRATH!" Keris randomly shouted, punching me in the small of the back, I turned to Freya  
"Feel MY wrath!" I punched her on the arm,  
"FEEL MY WA- RAT- UH, WRATH!" she punched Hopes arm, who turned to me  
"FEEL MY-"  
"-EXTREMLY NON PAINFUL-"  
"-WRATH!" she punched me on the forehead; I pretended to collapse on to the sofa  
"Hope!"  
"Oh my god! Get help!" Emerald hissed at Hope and I burst out laughing, curled up into a ball and screamed with mirth  
"Ellie!" I looked up  
"I'm sorry!" I pushed Hope away and pouted exaggeratedly  
"Hate you!" I stuck out my lounge at her, then gave her a hug.  
"Just kidding."  
I proceeded to scream "FEEL MY REVENGEFUL WRATH!" and punch her on the arm, before sprinting from the house.

* * *

A/N 'FEEL MY WRATH!' actually happened, I don't hold a grudge though, or do I? :D


	6. Chapter 6

IM NOT DEAD! I'm just busy with other fandom's that I have been neglecting! Now for some drama! Also I'm glad people like my story, reviews make my day! ^^

I came to a stop in the woods, I had never seen this cave in the movie, I sat down inside and caught my breath, rubbing my forehead. 'Booorrred' I scowled, I got bored too easily. 'I know!' I imagined myself back in my dream, flying over the ocean.. Flapping my wings  
"Lol, I feel like an actual dragon" to my shock it came out as growls. My eyes shot open, I was white, and scaly, I screamed, but it came out as a roar. I looked at my hands and feet, they had claws, I crawled out of the cave towards a puddle, I looked at my reflection. I gasped. I was a white night fury, with neon orange eyes and a neon orange kind of speckled/dotted pattern from the top of my head, down the middle of my back to the tip of my tail, i scrambled backwards, breathing heavily, I cautiously approached the puddle, i stared at myself, dragon me, I was beautiful... For the first time. i smiled and perked up my ears. I settled back on the ground 'It's like I'm in night in the twilight sky' I smiled at that, then remembered what that story had said about shooting fire, I opened my mouth, and let the gasses seep into my mouth, then turned my head to the sky and shot a fireball, I roared in excitement as it exploded, then froze as an answering roar echoed through the woods. I instinctively took off into the sky, I heard beating wings behind me and turned my head to look. 'Oh gods!' it was Toothless and Hiccup  
"Leave me alone!" I roared, my voice sounded different, clear of my weird accent and more mature  
"No! You're the only other night fury I've seen apart from toothless!" I scowled, and flew towards the clouds, I somehow knew what to do, I tilted my tail flap (whatever it's called :/) and flew above the clouds, they followed me, I looked at them, then let myself fall into a cloud, then opened my wings so I was in the cloud  
"Quick! It might have gone to the forest!" I sighed in relief, but waited fir about ten minutes before flying back down, the ground got nearer and nearer 'how the heck do I land?!' I stretched out my paws(?) and landed, I lost my balance and fell, I climbed to my feet, grumbling to myself, I closed my eyes and opened them, I was human again, I sighed in relief, then the full impact of what had happened hit me  
"I can change into a dragon. I CAN CHANGE INTO A & !%~NG THOR FORSAKEN NIGHT FURY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ONNNNN?!" I started to hyperventilate; I fell back to the ground, trying to steady my breathing. I stood back up  
"No biggie, just breathe" I composed myself and started to walk back through the forest

A/N Finally! I wanted to write this for ages! It doesn't feel right but it's the best I can do right now what with homework and stuff.


End file.
